Haunty Halls Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Haunty Halls Galaxy is a galaxy in World 3 in Super Mario Galaxy 2. This is the first galaxy to feature the Bulb Berry. In this galaxy, new enemies are found including Octoboos, and Mattermouths. There's also a passage which has Big Boos, and floors which are eaten by the Mattermouths. As the name implies, this galaxy is composed of smaller planetoids shaped like mansion halls with different features each. The main music featured in the galaxy is an orchestrated remix version of the Ghost House music from Super Mario World for the SNES. Items Planets Starting Planet This planet is a hallway leading to a Launch Star. Mario or Luigi will encounter Octoboos. It has three ? Blocks and a Teleporter. In the second mission, Mario or Luigi will encounter a Big Boo and four Boos. Disappearing Paths Planet As its name implies, this planet has moving paths that, if they touch one of the walls, will disappear. Mario or Luigi has to cross them carefully, or else he'll fall into space and lose a life. The Comet Medal is found at the end of this planet. Hidden Paths Planet This planet has invisible paths. Only Bulb Yoshi can make them appear and cross them. Mario or Luigi will encounter Octoboos and a Smeech on this planet. Many ? Blocks can be found here. It is based on the planet found in the Matter Splatter Mansion level from the Ghostly Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy, which it very closely resembles. Moving Platforms Planet This planet is accessed in the "Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor" mission. It begins with a Checkpoint Flag and moving platforms. Mario must continue along the narrow pathways and jump onto the moving platforms to get to the Launch Star while avoiding Boos and a Mattermouth. Conveyor Belt Planet The Launch Star from the Moving Platforms Planet leads Mario to this planet. The planet begins with another Checkpoint Flag and has a conveyor belt-like platform that moves in the direction opposite of the way to the Power Star. The platform has some Boos and Mattermouths. After that platform, there is a still platform followed by a curved conveyor belt-like platform, also with Mattermouths. At the next still platform, the Big Boo and the four Boos appear again and chase Mario down the path of some more moving platforms and some disappearing platforms to the Power Star which is trapped in a large Item Crystal. Stars (Missions) A Glimmer of Bulb Berry To get the Power Star, Mario must go to the Hidden Paths Planet. To do so, he has to get past the Octoboos in the first planet and use the Launch Star at the end of the hallway. Then, he has to cross the moving paths carefully and use another Launch Star. He'll find himself on the third planet. Here, he has to get the Yoshi Egg, make Yoshi eat the Bulb Berry and walk along the black path surrendered a yellow line. After progressing a little bit, he'll find a closed door, the key is near, only, he needs Bulb Yoshi again to get it. After progressing on the hidden path, they'll find a visible platform. Mario must jump on it and use Yoshi to grab the Flower Grapple so they can reach the platform with the Power Star. Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor First, Mario has to walk along the hallway until a Big Boo and four Boos chase him. He has to run away from them and use the Launch Star. This time, the Launch Star won't lead Mario to the Disappearing Paths Planet, but into the Moving Platforms Planet. He has to avoid the Boos and the Mattermouths and make it to the next Launch Star. On the next planet, there are several Mattermouths eating the floor. He has to walk along the hallway while avoiding them until he reaches a grave. He'll be chased by the Big Boo and his Boos again. He must run away by jumping on the moving platforms. The Power Star is at the end. Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase This is a Cosmic Clone Chase version of Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor. The player will have to avoid the Cosmic Clones until he/she reaches the star. Green Star 1 Played on the Star Labeled The Glimmer of the Bulb Berry. After the player reaches the end of the first hall, he or she will find that the first Green Star is located under the Teleporter. He or she will have to carefully jump then spin to reach the Star. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located on the Disappearing Paths Planet, near where the player lands from the Launch Star. Reaching the star requires a high jump, like the Triple Jump. Green Star 3 This is played on the Star Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor. It is found in the last area with a Big Boo. The player will have to carefully back-flip to the star before the Big Boo reaches him/her.